User talk:Joshua the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Joshua the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 00:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Anti-Max112211 Hi Josh long time no see yeah listen can you give me a call when you're on chat I need to discuss an idea with you A.T. 13:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) JOSH GIT BACK ON! ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 23:53, January 25, 2014 (UTC) DEATH BATTLE! Hey, bring Death battle back to life bro, I wanna join. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 18:45, May 23, 2014 (UTC)Rage Don't let Death Battle die again bro lol. I just realised I said bro in just about the exact same place as before lol. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 00:34, May 26, 2014 (UTC)ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE SFCW Z The first session will start at 5:30 PM EST If you are joining I suggest posting the name of the character you're using in the thread Xtarhaven (talk) 03:08, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Josh,this is Novo.I came to ask two things:One,how are you?And two,I need some tips on making an arch-enemy for my main character.See,the concept I had in mind was supposed to be an alien with a whiplike tail,cold hearted and ruthless personality,surrounded by millions of minions and Pokebots(made up idea),ambitions for world and universal domination.This is the concept I have for right now so if you have any tips,please let me know or reply back.Thanks! Novo The Hedgehog (talk)Novo The Hedgehog Need help! I made my own Mobian Junta Database Wiki (Yes, your Jkirk Wiki inspired me to make my own.), and now I want to add badges, but I can't find the Admin Dashboard. Do you know where it is? Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:49, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Here's a link to my wiki Mobian Junta Database Wiki (It only has one page, so it still needs a lot of work.) that perfect moment when you refresh and... Anyways, I want a tip from you. If there was a character who evolves over time, what do you think would be a counter to it? Ta da Everything should be the way it was before the trolls happen. If you need to fix anything, go on ahead "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 18:42, January 27, 2017 (UTC) No problem, and I'm glad that you help ^^ "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 21:13, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Yea XD (Perfectly fine, I knew what you were doing lol ) "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 21:20, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Getting Help I'm gonna get an admin involved in the mess Jared's causing. He's ruining the enviorment for others. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 21:20, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Fuck. Already sent it to Jonic. I'll get it sent to Silver. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 21:56, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I sent the report to Silver. I'll wait for her response if she sends one to me. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 22:13, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot about the Skype thing. My *lazily made* username is ultimate056. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 22:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I recieved the request. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 00:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC) A few questions regarding -The Taint- Roleplay Heyo, Joshua! I'm currently checking out the fuss that been going on in the comments section.. Which leads me to ask ya a few questions :) Why are you mad? I don't ask this to be snooty. I ask because I genuinly cannot figure out why getting scraped with a modified SAM missile is a.. Bad thing? (I am already aware of What a SAM missile is, and the fact that Jared tweaked it to be capable of hitting surface creatures/things. However, this is fiction! Anything goes! Science can be twisted, Magic users can be rendered the supreme... A one eyed dorito could take over the world for all I care. The point is, this is just a story) Silverknight01 (talk) 00:57, March 15, 2017 (UTC) . Heya It's been a LONG time since we've roleplayed together. Private roleplay or somethin? SPHEEEEEEEEEE~ and this is Chaotic 01:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Sweet! So how do you wanna go about it? Just an old member coming back from the grave (talk) 14:30, March 22, 2017 (UTC) New Roleplay? Wanna do a new roleplay? Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:52, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm...I don't know yet. I'll try to think of something. .3. Alexneushoorn (talk) 20:01, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I got something: How about we do an RP starring Livid Joshua? I want to try that out. Alexneushoorn (talk) 20:08, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright. I'll make the page. Alexneushoorn (talk) 20:13, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Josh, you got skype? I'd like to work with you on these Death Battle things to speed up the time, and get it more popular............ You're kinda moving at a slow pace....... [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary'']] 16:46, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay, you say? Sure, I'd like to. Also, Canon is fine, because I want to expand Liam and Blade's canon. Alexneushoorn (talk) 07:29, June 22, 2017 (UTC) hey. i'm just here to add a new page and yes, i'm a sonic fan and i love making fan characters. :D if anyone wants to find me, its sonicgalaxy27 on twitter and youtube. i lost my other wikia account for no reason and i got banned from my old account. but today, i'm gonna start something fresh. its a new fresh start. i'm gonna make a page and post my character if thats ok with you. And yes, i read the rules and i understand most of them. Hey! I drew this for you, hope you like it! -Jessykosis Jessykosis (talk) 23:28, November 6, 2017 (UTC)